Shūhei Hisagi
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 14 sierpnia''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 181 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 181 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 67 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 9. Oddziału | poprzedni zawód = Oficer 9. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:9.png 9. Oddział | partner = Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna | poprzedni partner = Kaname Tōsen | bazy operacyjne = 9. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kazeshini | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 9, Rozdział 72 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 21 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Katsuyuki Konishi Yū Kobayashi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Steve Staley | hiszpański głos = Dani Albiac (Hiszpania) Edson Matus (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wraz z Mashiro Kuną wicekapitanem 9. Oddziału w Gotei 13, dawniej pod dowództwem Kaname Tōsena, obecnie Kenseia Mugurumy. Wygląd Hisagi jest wysokim i chudym mężczyzną o krótkich czarnych włosach i ciemnoszarych oczach. Jego twarz znaczą trzy podłużne blizny, przechodzące od czoła, przez prawe oko aż do policzka (zdobyte w jednej z walk z Hollowami). Posiada również numer "69" wytatuowany na lewym policzku (inspirowany przez Kenseia Mugurumę, który uratował go przed Hollowem, gdy był młody), jak również niebieski pasek biegnący przez lewy policzek i nos. Nosi naszyjnik wokół gardła i dopasowane oba paski na jego ramionach mające właściwości wybuchowe, co widać w walce z Findorem Caliusem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 324, strona 12 Hisagi nosi typowy strój Shinigami, tyle że bez rękawów oraz insygnium wicekapitana swojego oddziału. W retrospekcji, gdy prosił Tōsena o usunięcie go ze stanowiska oficera, mężczyzna nosił Shihakushō z rękawami i nie posiadał niebieskiego paska na twarzy. W czasie swoich dni w akademii, Shūhei miał dłuższe włosy sięgające niemal do ramion, nieco dłuższe z tyłu i stopniowo coraz krótsze przy twarzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -17, strona 12 Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, Hisagi zmienił swoją fryzurę, "pozwalając" jej spaść na twarz i schodzić poniżej uszu. Nie zauważono zmian w jego ubiorze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 4 Osobowość Hisagi jest niezwykle dojrzały i spokojny. Cechuje go odpowiedzialność, nie ucieka się do przemocy, kiedy to tylko możliwe. Wydaje się być cnotliwy. Po zdradzie Tōsena w Soul Society razem z Aizenem i Ginem, zaprzyjaźnia się z byłym przyjacielem Kaname - Sajinem Komamurą. Shūhei jest często widziany w towarzystwie wicekapitana 3. Oddziału, Izuru Kiry. Pochodzi z niższej warstwy społecznej, jednak kiedy zostaje naciągane na pieniądze, gotów jest polegać na wszelkich źródłach darmowej żywności, czasem dostarczanej nawet przez kogoś tak niezdolnego jak wicekapitan 2. Oddziału, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi stwierdził, że nie lubi kształtu swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, bo wygląda na coś, co ma na celu zabierać życie. Obawia się również o moc swojego miecza, który nie jest znakiem szacunku dla sprawiedliwości, a także świadczy o prawdziwym charakterze właściciela. Filozofii tej nauczył się od swojego byłego przełożonego, która mówi o "podążaniu ścieżką o jak najmniejszym rozlewie krwi". Pokazuje to głęboką więź między nimi. Wydaje się również, że podczas swoich walk, Hisagi przyjmuje mroczniejszą postawę i stara się zaszczepić strach w swoich wrogach. Gdy Kaname opuścił Soul Society, obowiązki kapitana przejął Hisagi, jednak oprócz tego stał się redaktorem naczelnym Komunikatu Seireitei. Kiedy znajduje trochę wolnego czasu, gra na gitarze znalezionej w Świecie Ludzi podczas jednej z misji. Jako że jego członkowie uważają jego pasję za irytującą, Shūhei najczęściej gra w górach Rukongai. Dopiero po inwazji Ryoka dostaje konkretne instrukcje do tego urządzenia od Yasutory Sado. Marzy także o założeniu własnego zespołu. Tworzy odcinkowy artykuł w Komunikacie Seireitei zatytułowany "Proszę, naucz mnie! Shūhei sensei!". Rubryka ta nigdy nie stała się popularna i po trzech odcinkach została zdjęta.Bleach Bootleg; Strona 139 Jest także autorem "Ta ręka, tę rękę, tam rękę" i "Żegnaj, wczorajszy Ja".Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover Wiadomo również, że dobrze gotuje, a jego ulubionym daniem jest kiełbasa wiedeńska, zaś tym, którego nie lubi, jeżowce.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia thumb|left|190px|Hisagi 100 lat temu Około 100 lat przed fabułą Bleacha, Hisagi i kilku jego towarzyszy pada ofiarą ataku Hollowów w Rukongai. Na szczęście uratował ich Kensei Muguruma i jego 9. Oddział. Po pokonaniu przeciwników, Kensei próbował pocieszyć Hisagiego (choć w nieco przerażający i wymagający sposób). Zapytał też o jego imię. Kiedy Shūhei zobaczył tatuaż Kenseia ("69" na jego piersi), nabył inspiracji, aby mieć taki sam na policzku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi podczas pobytu w Akademii Hisagi był już znanym Shinigami, zanim wstąpił do oddziału. Zaczął brać misje z Gotei 13, gdy był jeszcze studentem Akademii Shinigami. W ostatnim roku studiów, Shūhei i dwóch jego kolegów, Kanisawa i Aoga, zostali przydzieleni do prowadzenia lekcji w świecie żywych z pierwszą klasą, której członkami byli Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira i Momo Hinamori. Wszystko szło dobrze niemal do samego końca, dopóki grupę nie zaczęły napadać wielkie Hollowy. Zarówno Kanisawa, jak i Aoga zginęli. Hisagi nakazał studentom pierwszego roku unieruchomić wrogów, próbując samemu odeprzeć ich ataki aż do przybycia pomocy. Został jednak szybko obezwładniony, choć Renji, Momo i Kira pomogli mu. Następnie na ratunek przybył kapitan Aizen ze swoim wicekapitanem, Ginem. Blizny na twarzy Hisagiego zostały nabyte właśnie w tym wypadku. Kira wspominał kiedyś, że Shūhei dwukrotnie oblał egzamin wstępny do Akademii. Okazało się jednak, że jego talent pozwolił mu stać się wyższym oficerem, a w późniejszych latach wicekapitanem bez dodatkowych podejść.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 46 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi proszący Kaname o usunięcie go ze stanowiska oficera Wkrótce po osiągnięciu przez Hisagiego wysokiego stanowiska oficera 9. Oddziału, chłopak poprosił swojego ówczesnego kapitana, Kaname Tōsena, o spotkanie w zacisznym miejscu Soul Society. Po jego przybyciu, Shūhei poprosił go o usunięcie go ze swojego stanowiska, ponieważ w praktyce nie wypełnia swoich obowiązków. Przywołał wydarzenie, w którym podczas bitwy przeraził się i był całkowicie bezużyteczny. Wyjaśnił, że postąpił podobnie w Świecie Żywych, podczas praktyk z pierwszoklasistami Akademii, a pamiątką po tym wydarzeniu jest jego blizna przechodząca wzdłuż oka. Kończy swoją wypowiedź stwierdzeniem, że od tamtej pory nie ufa sobie za każdym razem, gdy wyciąga miecz do walki. Tōsen wytłumaczył mu, że uczucia, które nim w pewien sposób rządzą, są odpowiednie dla kogoś z jego stanowiskiem, ponieważ dzięki temu strachowi zna swoje słabości i ograniczenia. Dodaje, że jego strach pozwala trzymać mu miecz dla tych, którzy dzielą się z nim tym uczuciem. Wyjaśniając dalej, mówi podwładnemu, że osoba niebojąca się swojego miecza nie jest godna tego, by wyciągać go z osłony. Stwierdza, że jeśli zaangażowanie przeciwnika podczas walki go przeraża, to jest żołnierzem mającym w posiadaniu coś, co jest bezcenne do stania się silniejszym. Słowa te są inspiracją dla Hisagiego aż do dzisiaj.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 384, strony 15-18 Fabuła Soul Society Hisagi ze swoim kapitanem i 7. Oddziałem postrzegany jest początkowo jako jeden z kilku Shinigami, którzy się konfrontują między Ichigo Kurosakim a strażnikiem Jidanbō Ikkanzaką. Wiedząc o potędze strażnika, Shūhei nie przejmuje się intruzami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 72, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|7. i 9. Oddział przed walką z 11. Oddziałem Przed egzekucją Rukii Kuchiki, Hisagi wraz ze swoim kapitanem, a także kapitanem 7. Oddziału i jego wicekapitanem, zmierzają do konfrontacji z kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Zarakim Kenpachim, z tego powodu, iż pomaga on Ryoka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 20-21 Zaraki twierdzi, że może pokonać wszystkich czterech, jednak żołnierz trzeciej i piątej rangi jego oddziału zamierzają walczyć z wicekapitanami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strony 1-10 Shūhei walczy z żołnierzem piątej rangi, Yumichiką Ayasegawą i przegrywa z nim, gdyż Yumichika ujawnia prawdziwe zdolności swojego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 147, strony 8-11 Później widzimy go upadającego z wyczerpania i niedowierzania, podczas czego komentuje zdolności Shikai Ayasegawy, twierdząc, iż nie wiedział, że miecze o takich umiejętnościach w ogóle istnieją. Dodaje, że jego Reiatsu zostało całkowicie wysuszone. Następnie z łatwością wyczuwa ogromną energię duchową podczas uwolnienia Zanpakutō wszechkapitana Yamamoto, Ryūjin Jakki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 3-4 thumb|190px|right|Hisagi przechwytuje Tōsena Jest zszokowany faktem, że jego kapitan wraz z Aizenem i Ginem są zdrajcami i wyruszają do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 10 i 14 Na krótko udaje mu się przechwycić Kaname, zanim po oszustów nie przybywają Menosy Grande i zabierają ich za pomocą Negación.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 62 Po ich ucieczce, Hisagi przychodzi pod grób zmarłej przyjaciółki Tōsena i spotyka kapitana 7. Oddziału, Sajina Komamurę. Oboje przysięgają sobie, że powstrzymają Kaname przed jego szalonym poczuciem sprawiedliwości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strony 14-15 Jakiś czas później, kiedy Shūhei przechodzi koło budynków 10. Oddziału, Rangiku Matsumoto zaprasza go do wspólnego picia z nią i Izuru Kirą, który właśnie stracił przytomność. Hisagi przyjmuje propozycję, stwierdzając, że musi mieć oko na Kirę, ponieważ jest ignorowany przez Matsumoto skupioną wyłącznie na alkoholu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 181, strony 7-8 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Hisagi ratuje Orihime Kiedy Bount zaczynają atakować żywych ludzi, 10. Oddział kapitana Tōshirō Hitsugayi tworzy zespół Shinigami składający się z Hisagiego, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kiry i Yumichiki Ayasegawy. Shūheiowi udaje się zlokalizować Rukię Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue i Kurōdo, którzy walczą z Mabashim. Inoue uwalnia Rukię spod kontroli Bount'a, a Hisagi próbuje go zabić, jednak nie udaje mu się to przez Makiego Ichinose, Shinigami, który jest po stronie wrogów.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 85 Później Hisagi i reszta Shinigami zostają wysłani przez Hitsugayę na atak kryjówki Bount. On i Kira walczą tam z lalką Ugakiego. Następnie udaje się im pomóc Kurosakiemu Ichigo i Renjiemu Abarai, jednak zostają w tyle, co sprawia, iż uratowani Shinigami sami kontynuują misję.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 88 Arrancar thumb|right|190px|Hisagi rozmawia z Ukitake podczas sparingu Rukii i Orihime Hisagi podchodzi do Jūshirō Ukitake i pyta go, co robi w takim miejscu jak to. Ukitake odpowiada, mówiąc, że zrobił sobie małą przerwę na zwiedzanie. Wicekapitan sprawdza następnie, na co Jūshirō spogląda z góry. Okazuje się, że kapitan obserwuje sparing pomiędzy Rukią Kuchiki a Orihime Inoue. Ukitake wyjaśnia, że obie ciężko trenują przed zbliżającą się zimową wojną. Shūhei stwierdza, że ich walka wygląda bardziej na zabawę. Kapitan mówi mu, że Rukia nigdy nie była osobą, która łatwo zawiązywała przyjaźnie i zastanawia się, dlaczego pomaga Inoue w treningu jej umiejętności. Z uśmiechem na twarzy stwierdza, iż jest zadowolony z tego, że Kuchiki podjęła się takiej przyjaźni i znalazła sobie dobrą przyjaciółkę. Hisagi pyta następnie, czy taka dobra znajomość Shinigami i człowieka jest odpowiednia, jednak Jūshirō przerywa mu i prosi, by nie mówił takich rzeczy. Wicekapitan przeprasza go, lecz Ukitake uspokaja go, mówiąc, że nic się nie dzieje, ponieważ posiadanie przyjaciół jest dobrą rzeczą, nawet jeśli podążają trochę inną ścieżką. Następnie stwierdza, że każdy z przybyłych tu Ryoka może stać się Shinigami po swojej śmierci. Po chwili kapitan zmienia temat i pyta Hisagiego, dlaczego tu przybył. Chłopak wyciąga następnie najnowszy numer Komunikatu Seireitei z katalogu wysyłkowego i wręcza go Jūshirō, który pyta z kolei, dlaczego przyszedł aż tutaj, żeby mu go dać. Shūhei ignoruje to pytanie i zaczyna narzekać na to, jak inne oddziały mają tak niewiele rzeczy do pracy. Stwierdza, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, iż kapitanowie mają tak wiele obowiązków, ponieważ jego były kapitan, Kaname Tōsen, nie zadręczał swoich podwładnych własnymi zadaniami. Wicekapitan odchodzi, mówiąc, że ma dużo pracy i musi wracać. Ukitake pyta go, czy nie chce z nim posiedzieć, jednak chłopak odmawia, przypominając, że ma dużo pracy, jednak dodaje, że pomysł oglądania walki dwóch dziewczyn nie jest zły. Prosi kapitana, by zaprosił go, gdy będzie mniej ludzi, a on będzie miał mniej obowiązków na głowie.Manga Bleach; Rodział 230, strony 1-6 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Hisagi walczy z Ikkaku Madarame, podczas gdy Tetsuzaemon Iba mierzy się z Renjim Abarai, ponieważ oboje sądzą, że istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego Ichigo i Rukia robią zamieszanie w Soul Society.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 183 Sztuczna Karakura Kiedy Aizen i najsilniejsza trójka Espady przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury, Hisagi wraz z Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichiką Ayasegawą i Izuru Kirą odpowiadają za obronę czterech filarów, które utrzymują prawdziwe miasto w Soul Society. Po zabiciu kilku Hollowów wysłanych w celu zniszczenia tych filarów, Shūhei rozpoczyna walkę z jednym z Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairna, Findorrem Caliusem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 319 Podczas tego starcia, Hisagi zauważa, że jego przeciwnik walczy na poziomie żołnierza piątej rangi. Po usłyszeniu tego, Findorr oznajmia mu, że zdał "test", a następnie zrywa kawałek swojej maski, co czyni go silniejszym. Wicekapitan coraz bardziej się męczy, a jego przeciwnik wręcz przeciwnie, przez co Hisagi stwierdza, że jego poziom mocy wzrósł do poziomu wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 324 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi zastrasza Findorra Po pewnym czasie Findorr decyduje się na zakończenie tej walki, uwalniając swojego Resurrección. Zdając sobie sprawę z przewagi Arrancara, Hisagi uwalnia swoje Shikai, by wyrównać szanse, co wśród Shinigami jest bardzo rzadką okazją. Hisagi mówi następnie o swojej obawie związanej z jego mieczem, czego Findorr nie pojmuje. Podczas kolejnych uderzeń, Arrancar rozbija następne 10 procent swojej maski (90 procent z całości), twierdząc, że osiągnął poziom kapitana. Pomimo wzrostu poziomu mocy przeciwnika, Hisagiemu udaje się przeciąg jego broń na pół, krytykując przy tym brak strachu przez własnymi umiejętnościami, którego nauczył go były kapitan, Kaname Tōsen. Zauważając wyrównany poziom zdolności, Shūhei dogania uciekającego wroga i go wykańcza. Następnie jest informowany o tym, że jeden z filarów upadł, co świadczy o tym, iż Ikkaku przegrał swój pojedynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 325 thumb|right|190px|Ayon próbuje pożreć Hisagiego Potem wraz z Kirą ratuje Hinamori przed "zwierzątkiem" Fracción Harribel, Ayonem, używając łańcuchów ze swojego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336 Następnie nakazuje Izurze, by zabrał stąd Momo i Matsumoto w celu uleczenia ich ran. Ten niechętnie się na to zgadza i oddala się z rannymi Shinigami. Walka Ayona i Shūheia rozpoczyna się. Wicekapitan obwiązuje potwora łańcuchami ze swojego miecza i korzysta z Tsuzuri Raiden, by go zranić. Atak ten powoduje u niego paraliż, przez co Hisagi zdaje sobie sprawę, że słabą stroną wroga jest Kidō. Zaczyna więc biec w jego stronę, jednak Ayon z łatwością uwalnia się z łańcuchów i łapie wicekapitana. Następnie otwiera swoją paszczę z zamiarem pożarcia Shinigamiego, lecz nie udaje mu się to przez Ibę, który ratuje Shūheia. Tetsuzaemon nie wyczuwa żadnej reakcji ze strony przeciwnika, dlatego też decyduje się na uderzenie. Kiedy wicekapitan 7. Oddziału zbliża się do Ayona, ten odsłania swoje ukryte w sierści oko i wysyła z niego Cero, unieszkodliwiając w ten sposób Ibę. Potem wraca do Shūheia, miażdżąc go pięścią i wyrzuca jego bezwładne ciało w stronę budynków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi pomaga Komamurze Później widzimy leżącego Hisagiego wraz z innymi Shinigami, którzy są leczeni w środku bariery przez Kirę. Przed nimi stoi Sajin Komamura jako strażnik tego obszaru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strona 1 Wkrótce po przybyciu Visoredów do Sztucznej Karakury, Hisagi jako świadek zdarzenia jest w szoku, widząc byłego kapitana 9. Oddziału, Kenseia Mugurumę, który w młodości uratował mu życie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strona 4 Potem, gdy Tōsen i Komamura przygotowują się do walki, Shūhei interweniuje już na jej samym początku, związując Kaname swoimi łańcuchami. Dodaje, że przyłącza się do starcia, ponieważ on także jest właściwym przeciwnikiem dla niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 16 Wicekapitan wita swojego byłego kapitana i mówi, że chciałby mu podziękować, jednak Tōsen przerywa mu, pytając, dlaczego rozmawia z nim w tak sarkastyczny sposób. Hisagi nie zwraca uwagi na jego słowa i kontynuuje, mówiąc, że jest mu wdzięczny za wszystkie jego nauki. Oznajmia, że wykorzysta wszystko, czego go nauczył, aby otworzyć mu oczy i sprowadzić z powrotem do Soul Society. Kaname komentuje jego zachowanie, krytykując, iż jego działania są protekcjonalne, a on sam nigdy się nie zmieni. Były kapitan kręci swoim Zanpakutō, by uwolnić się z łańcuchów Kazeshini. Mówi wicekapitanowi o tym, jak uczył go, że ci, którzy nie znają strachu podczas walki nie nadają się do niej. Powtarza się, podkreślając, że Shūhei ani trochę się nie zmienił, ponieważ w jego słowach nie było ani cienia tego uczucia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 2-6 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi raniony przez Tōsena Potem stoi obok Komamury, podczas gdy Tōsen unosi rękę w stronę twarzy Hisagiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 383, strona 18 Uwolniona zostaje spora ilość energii duchowej, przed którą bronią się Shūhei i Sajin. Kapitan pyta starego przyjaciela, co sprawiło, że upadł tak nisko. Po opadnięciu dymu, Kaname pojawia się tuż przed przeciwnikami z zamaskowaną twarzą. Skłania to Hisagiego do zapytania o to, czy Tōsen poddał się Hollowfikacji, na co ten odpowiada twierdząco. Kiedy wicekapitan pyta się go dlaczego, zostaje zaskoczony od przodu przez swojego byłego kapitana i zraniony, co powoduje jego upadek w dół na ulice repliki miasta. Komamura zaczyna kłócić się z Kaname o jego zdradę względem Soul Society. Następnie prosi go, by wytłumaczył swoją ucieczkę, a ten zgadza się na to, jednak nim zdąży mówić, wokół jego szyi owija się łańcuch i ciągnie go w stronę budynku. Kiedy zostaje zaciągnięty na dach i leży w gruzach, Shūhei łapie go za gardło i przystawia mu swój Zanpakutō do głowy. Tōsen komentuje jego ruch, mówiąc, iż jest dla niego zbyt łagodny i dodaje, że stare nawyki trudno umierają. Hisagi potwierdza jego słowa, twierdząc, że jego atak nie był pełen złych intencji, bo jak długo jego styl jest wynędzniały, tak nigdy nie używał nadmiernej siły. Wyjaśnia, że to ścieżka, której go nauczył, a następnie opowiada o tym, jak jego pierwsza lekcja z nim była dla niego ważna. Po chwili pyta swojego byłego kapitana, jak może wypowiadać takie słowa, a potem je ignorować. Prosi go, by spojrzał na to co stracił i to, co napędza jego strach. Kaname bez słowa rani swojego byłego wicekapitana i odrzuca go w stronę budynku. Stwierdza, że jego lęk w ciągu ostatnich 100 lat dotyczył innych Shinigami i tego, iż umrze on bezsensowną śmiercią tak jak oni. Następnie przemowę przerywa mu Komamura, uwalniając swojego Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 384 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi dźga Tōsena Później widzimy Kaname, którego spowija ciemna energia, która po usunięciu ukazuje nową formę Tōsena przypominającą ogromną skrzydlatą bestię. Po przekształceniu, były kapitan otwiera swoje oczy i z ogromnym zadowoleniem wykrzykuje, że widzi. Wykrzykuje w zachwycie, że w końcu może zobaczyć niebo, kwiaty i krew. Kieruje się w stronę Komamury i oznajmia, iż wygląda gorzej niż sobie to wyobrażał. Oboje zaczynają walczyć i już po pewnym czasie Kaname zadaje poważny cios Sajinowi. Wykorzystuje swoje skrzydła i leci, by go wykończyć, jednak nim zdąży to zrobić, jest zaskoczony, że zostaje raniony od tyłu. Hisagi pojawia się na jego plecach ze swoim mieczem wbitym w jego kręgosłup i stwierdza, iż jest tak jak myślał. Tłumaczy, że nie jest tym kapitanem, którego znał, ponieważ gdyby był niewidomy, z łatwością uniknąłby ataku na takim poziomie. Shūhei uwalnia następnie swój Zanpakutō i przecina głowę przeciwnika przez usta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 386, strony 17-19 Gdy Kaname wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy, Komamura podchodzi do niego i oznajmia, że wiedział, iż kiedyś skrzyżują swoje miecze i dodaje, że Shūhei na pewno też musiał być tego świadomy. Tōsen prosi swojego byłego wicekapitana o podejście, ponieważ chce zobaczyć jego twarz. Tłumaczy, że dzięki Hollowfikacji odzyskał swój wzrok. Następnie zwłoki byłego kapitana wybuchają, a krew zostaje rozpryskana po gruzach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 387, strony 15-19 Miesiąc po klęsce Aizena, Hisagi wraca do Soul Society i rozpoczyna trening z Renjim Abarai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 10 i 13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Ranny Hisagi uratowany przez Kirę Hisagi wraz z resztą wicekapitanów, kapitanami i innnymi Shinigami wysokiej rangi zostają wezwani na Wzgórze Sōkyoku pod rzekomym rozkazem wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Prawda jest jednak taka, że za zwołaniem tego spotkania stoi nieuczciwy duch Zanpakutō, Muramasa. Pojawia się przed zgromadzonymi i oznajmia, iż pojmał Wszechkapitana, a następnie materializuje wszystkie obecne na Wzgórzu miecze, odbierając je ich właścicielom. Zgromadzone ostrza przyjmują humanoidalną formę i zaczynają wyrządzać poważne szkody w Soul Society, co zmusza ich właścicieli do działania. Wkrótce potem Shūhei mierzy się ze swoim Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, który ukazuje swoją pogardę wobec wicekapitana, ponieważ nie wykorzystuje on w pełni swoich umiejętności, które zostały mu przeznaczone.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 235 Choć styl Hisagiego odzwierciedla cierpliwość, precyzję i samokontrolę, to styl Kazeshini ukazuje agresję, lekkomyślność i brak szacunku do przeciwnika. Kiedy Shūhei pokazuje swoją pogardę dla prawdziwych mocy swojego miecza, zostaje poważnie zraniony przez własne ostrze. Przed kolejnymi ciosami ratuje go Kira, który oddala się z nim od Kazeshini.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 236 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kazeshini pokonany przez właściciela Po tym jak Muramasa zostaje pokonany, większość duchów Zanpakutō wraca do normy dzięki kapitanowi Kurotsuchi, jednak Kazeshini Shūheia nadal działa niezależnie, chcąc zabić swoje cele, w tym jego właściciela. Kiedy Hisagi, Kira, Iba i Ikkaku zmierzają do obszaru Rukongai, który został zaatakowany przez Tōjū, Kazeshini wielokrotnie próbuje zabić swojego mistrza, jednak znając taktyki swojego miecza, Shūhei pokonuje go za każdym razem. Przy każdej takiej okazji wicekapitan nie chce go jednak uderzyć. Kiedy dociera do Rukongai, słyszy plotkę, która mówi o tym, że Kazeshini porywa niemowlęta. Później Zanpakutō pojawia się ponownie, zmieniając swoje zachowanie. On i jego właściciel spotykają się na poważnej walce, w której Shūhei pyta go, gdzie umieścił dziecko, jednak duch miecza odmawia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Następnie wicekapitan powala swoje ostrze, które podczas upadku mówi do kogoś "nie płacz". Kiedy Kazeshini czuje, że siły go opuszczają, pyta się swojego właściciela, co zrobią, gdy on wróci do normalnej formy. Hisagi odpowiada mu, że nadal będą chronić wszystkich. Wtedy Zanpakutō ponownie ukazuje swoją pogardę do niego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 260 Kiedy zagrożenie atakami Tōjū zaczyna maleć, Kazeshini zatrzymuje grupę wrogów, która miała zamiar zaatakować kilku Shinigami. Kiedy pyta ich, czy chcą zobaczyć, które z nich jest silniejsze, Shūhei wtrąca się i zaczyna mówić, jednak jego miecz przerywa mu, dodając, że on wie, iż jego przeciwnicy nie mają ochoty na zabawę, po czym atakuje. Tōjū umiera i wraca do formy miecza, pomimo tego, iż nie zadano mu śmiertelnego ciosu. Hisagi chwali swoje Zanpakutō, mówiąc, że coraz lepiej radzi sobie w walkach ze zmaterializowanymi ostrzami. Po wielu atakach Tōjū zainicjowanych przez Kirikaze, Shūhei i jego miecz przychodzą z pomocą rannym Shinigami. Potem Kazeshini pyta właściciela o pomoc w walce z wrogiem, po czym oboje atakują przeciwnika. Następnie miecz wraca do swojej formy ostrza. Moc umożliwiająca mu materializację została wyczerpana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 265 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hisagi napotyka swoją kopię Reigai Kiedy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society, Shūhei i inni wyżsi rangą Shinigami aresztują go jako właściciela materiału znalezionego w luce czasowej Dangai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Później, gdy plany Inaby zostały ujawnione, Hisagi pojawia się wraz z innymi oddziałami, zmuszając mężczyznę do odwrotu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po ucieczce Kagerōzy, Shūhei dołącza do innych członków Gotei 13 i bierze udział w spotkaniu w pokoju Kurosakiego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Kiedy większość Shinigami stacjonuje w Świecie Ludzi, Hisagi wraz z innymi członkami oddziałów napotyka w zalesionej części miasta ich odpowiedniki Reigai. Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć i w pewnym momencie Shūhei zostaje obezwładniony przez swojego sobowtóra, ponieważ nie zgodził się na aktywowanie swojego Shikai.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 321 thumb|left|190px|Hisagi przechwytuje kopię Ōmaedy Kiedy Shinigami biegną przez las, Hisagi tworzy drużynę z Ōmaedą, by zrealizować plan razem z wicekapitanem 2. Oddziału. Kiedy ich pułapka wewnątrz tunelu aktywuje się, Shūhei atakuje swoje Reigai i wbija je w podłogę, a następnie wiąże razem z Reigai Marechiyo swoimi łańcuchami. Kiedy Ōmaeda pokonuje swoje Reigai, korzysta z wysokopoziomowego Kidō, by uwolnić nieprzytomnego Hisagiego. Jego rany zostają następnie wyleczone przez Quincy, Uryū Ishidę.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 322 Shūhei uczestniczy w spotkaniu w pokoju Ichigo i słucha Nanao Ise mówiącej o sytuacji w Soul Society. Kobieta stwierdza, że powinni ukrywać Nozomi aż do przygotowania odpowiednich środków przeciwko wrogom. Później, gdy Reigai Zarakiego uwalnia się z pułapki Urahary i pojawia się w ludzkim świecie, Hisagi i kilku innych wicekapitanów przychodzą z pomocą Ikkaku, który walczy z najeźdźcą. Madarame odmawia jednak wsparcia i mówi, by reszta zajęła się kolejnymi przybyłymi przeciwnikami. Kiedy nadchodzi więcej Reigai, Hisagi podejmuje się z nimi walki.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 331 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi blokuje atak Hitsugayi Po pewnym czasie Hisagi dołącza do Izuru i napotykają Reigai Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Shūhei uwalnia swój Shikai i atakuje przeciwnika. Chociaż wicekapitanowie współpracują ze sobą, są zaskoczeni przeciętną mocą Reigai z założonym ogranicznikiem. Pomimo wyraźnej przewagi, kopia Hitsugayi korzysta z Bankai i przytłacza wrogów, zmuszając ich do ucieczki i spotkania się z sojusznikami. Kiedy zasugerowano, by skupić swoje ataki na Nozomi, która je pochłonie, Hisagi wyraził swoje zaufanie wobec niej, mówiąc, że posiada dumę do tego, by zostać Shinigami. Następnie każdy z obecnych Shinigami kieruje swoje Reiatsu na dziewczynę, która z kolei łączy wszystkie zdobyte energie i wysyła w stronę przeciwników, powalając przeciwników, oprócz Reigai Byakuyi. Pozostały na polu bitwy wróg używa własnego ataku i pokonuje każdego, za wyjątkiem Nozomi i Ichigo. Po chwili przybywa Yamamoto i pokonuje ostatniego zdolnego do walki przeciwnika.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 332 Gdy Reigai Kyōraku i Ukitake przybywają, Shūhei, Izuru, Iba i Matsumoto zostają zabrani do leczenia przez Orihime.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 333 Wraz z pojawieniem się kapitan Unohany, Hisagi wraz z resztą rannych są przenoszeni do tymczasowej bazy, gdzie ich stan zdrowia ocenia się na poważny.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 335 Po pewnym czasie, uzdrowiony Shūhei wraca z innymi do Soul Society, by walczyć tam z Reigai. Po raz kolejny mierzy się ze swoim odpowiednikiem.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 339 Pomimo przybyłego wsparcia, Shinigami nadal nie zyskują znaczącej przewagi. Wtedy to Byakuya Kuchiki uświadamia sobie, że ich styl walki różni się od ich kopii, gdyż oni stawiają na to, by ich przeciwnik zaatakował pierwszy.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 340 Jakiś czas później, wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima postanawia zakończyć swój plan, korzystają z techniki Renzan - Hajō Kūri, która zaczyna niszczyć Soul Society. Nim Shinigami zdążą działać, Reigai wykonują swój ruch, mówiąc, że ich celem była ochrona tego miejsca na ich własny sposób, a zniszczenie go nie było częścią ich umowy. Następnie kopie Gotei 13 niszczą technikę Yushimy kosztem własnego życia.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami W pewnym momencie, Hisagi przynosi silnik motocykla ze Świata Ludzi do Soul Society. Robi tym zamieszanie, przez co zostaje skarcony.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 465, strona 9 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Hisagi wbity w ścianę przez Driscolla Wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie kapitańskiej narady, kiedy Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi zniknięć dusz z Rukongai i podejrzeniami wobec kapitana Kurotsuchiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Kiedy Wandenreich rozpoczyna szturm na Soul Society, rusza do walkiManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 3 i konfrontuje się ze Sternritterem „'O'” Driscollem Bercim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 13 thumb|right|190px|Wszechkapitan broni Shūheia Choć uwalnia Shikai, Driscoll ciska nim o ścianę. Rosły mężczyzna stwierdza, że walka z kimś tak słabym jest bolesna. Skatowany Hisagi zauważa w duchu, że wróg jest zbyt silny. Berci wyjawia, że im więcej osób zabije, tym silniejszy się staje, i chwali się żerem. Zdradza, że podczas pierwszego ataku zabił wicekapitana takiego jak on. Shūhei pojmuje, że to Driscoll stoi za śmiercią Sasakibe. Sternritter posyła w niego wielką strzałę, lecz bełt zostaje zatrzymany przez wszechkapitana Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 11-15 Gdy Quincy uwalnia Bankai Sasakibe, Hisagi wyczuwa ogromne Reiatsu. Patrząc na zachmurzone niebo dedukuje, że prócz Hyōrinmaru istnieją inne Zanpakutō zdolne kontrolować pogodę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strona 5-6 Widząc, jak błyskawice uderzają w dowódcę myśli, że Yamamoto utracił świadomość. Prosi o przebaczenie i rusza, by mu pomóc, lecz ten nakazuje mu się zatrzymać. Głowa Gotei 13 obraca Berciego w popiół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 13-17 Starzec zapewnia Shūheia, że własnoręcznie zabije każdego z armii agresora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 4 Po porażce Yamamoto, wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Spotkanie w ustronnym miejscu Po wycofaniu się wojsk nieprzyjaciela, zostaje wezwany przez kapitana w ustronne miejsce w lesie. Muguruma prosi go, by pokazał mu swój Bankai. Mówi, że podczas tej inwazji nie skradziono jego Bankai, ale następnym razem będą potrzebowali więcej osób zdolnych do wyzwolenia drugiej formy Zanpakutō. Tuż obok spada Mashiro Kuna, która z założoną maską Hollowa częstuje Hisagiego pięścią. Kapitan oznajmia, że nie ma skrupułów, by odebrać mu życie, ponieważ nie jest tak żałosny jak Tōsen. Shūhei podnosi się i wyjaśnia, że zawsze szanował Kenseia, ale słowa o Kaname były nie na miejscu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 11-14 Podczas drugiej inwazji, gdy nad lodowym miastem, które zastąpiło Seireitei zapada zmierzch, ku swemu zdziwieniu napotyka Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę. Opadając obok wyjaśnia, że zgubił się, gdyż na całym obszarze Quincy rozpylili wysoką gęstość Reishi, aby uniemożliwić Shinigamim zlokalizowanie ich. Niespodzianie z góry spada na nich Mask de Masculine.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 9-10 Zapaśnik przyciska go łokciem do ziemi i odlicza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 16 thumb|right|190px|Zapaśnik nokautuje wicekapitana Gdy Sternritter „'S'” chce odejść, Hisagi owija Kazeshini wokół jego kostki. Atleta przyciąga go za łańcuch i powala w zapaśniczy sposób. Podnosi ciężki but by go dobić, lecz stopę zatrzymuje przybyły Kensei. Kapitan jest rozczarowany podwładnym, który przegrał nie pokazując rezultatu treningu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 560, strony 1-5 Dowódca rozgramia wroga. Odzyskując przytomność, Hisagi ostrzega kapitana, że najpierw musi zająć się małym fanem Maska, Jamesem, jest jednak za późno. thumb|left|190px|Shinigami zatrzymują wroga Następnego dnia u boku Ikkaku, Yumichiki, Renjiego, Rukii i kapitana Kuchiki pojawia się na miejscu walki Ichigo. Z uwolnionym Kazeshinim staje naprzeciw zastępu Sternritterów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 15-17 Ci uwalniają Quincy: Vollständig i ruszają na nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 Walczących rozdziela silny wybuch. Hisagi wpada w sidła umiejętności PePe Waccabrady. Dołącza do kapitana Kuchiki, deklarując, że pokonał jednego z wrogów. Spostrzegając, że w tym czasie kapitan pokonał troje, myśli o różnicy poziomów. Jest zdziwiony, gdy Kuchiki blokuje jego ostrze. Kapitan pyta go, czy znajduje się pod kontrolą nieprzyjaciela, czy być może jest imitacją. Hisagi zaprzecza żarliwie; z uniesieniem woła, że robi to dla PePe-sama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 11-14 Krzyżuje miecze z Byakuyą, lecz zostaje unieszkodliwiony. Dzięki mocy miłości Waccabrady podnosi się i chwyta odrzuconą przez kapitana Senbonzakurę, którą również zawładnął PePe. Zasypuje broniącego się dzięki Hakudzie arystokratę atakami. Kuchiki nie używa Kidō, by nie zabić Hisagiego. Owładnięty mocą Sternrittera „'L'” wicekapitan zatrzymuje się na słowa PePe, który chce zgładzić Kuchikiego miłością. Wówczas pojawiają się przemienieni w zombi Ōtoribashi i Muguruma.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 595, strony 1-17 Przełożony wbija pięść między żebra atakującego Hisagiego i powala go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 1-3 Jego obrażenia zostają opatrzone w laboratorium 12. Oddziału dzięki kapitanowi Ukitake. Tam Urahara rozdaje wszystkim kule, by przelali doń swe Reiatsu, w celu włamania do Pałacu Króla Dusz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strony 5 & 10 Gdy po zaabsorbowaniu Króla Dusz przez Yhwacha ciemność obleka miasto, zastanawia się, co się dzieje. Razem z innymi uwalnia Shikai i stara się powstrzymać falę nadciągających stworów przed dostaniem się do laboratorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strony 11 & 14-15 I on kwestionuje decyzję wszechkapitana Kyōraku, który uwolnił skazanego Sōsuke Aizena z Muken. Jest pod wrażeniem mocy, z jaką Kurohitsugi kryminalisty oczyszcza otoczenie ze stworów i gruzów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 622, strony 4-6 & 13 Nie może uwierzyć, że Aizen zamierza strącić Pałac.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 2-3 thumb|right|190px|Hisagi trafiony przez snajpera Wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami Gotei 13 wchodzi do Pałacu Króla Dusz przez stworzoną bramę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strona 1 Shinigami ruszają na zamek Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, storna 5 Biegnący na końcu Hisagi zostaje obrany na cel przez Lille Barro. Upada, gdy kula strzelca trafia jego ramię i przechodzi na wylot przez ciało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strony 11-12 Epilog Hisagiego widzimy jak przyłączają się do niego i swojego kapitana Rangiku i Tōshirō. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat Bankai Shūheia. Rangiku mówi mu, że jeszcze nie widziała jego Bankai i zaczyna wątpić w jego istnienie. Z jej słowami zgadza się kapitan Hisagiego. Shūhei na swoją obronę mówi, że kapitan przecież widział jego Bankai. Dodatkowo nie miał jak uwolnić swojego Bankai. Jego słowa komentuje Tōshirō mówiąc, że to nawet dobrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 10-11 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Hisagi używa wybuchającej opaski przeciwko [[Findorr Calius|Findorrowi Caliusowi]] Wybuchające opaski: Pasy na szyi i ramionach Hisagiego posiadają właściwości wybuchowe. Usuwając je, może je wykorzystać do produkcji oślepiającego i ogłuszającego wybuchu, który wydala duże ilości dymu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Będąc niechętnym co do swojego Zanpakutō w formie Shikai, Hisagi zaczął trening w szermierce, by nie musieć polegać na uwolnieniu miecza. Jest bardzo przebiegły w odniesieniu do własnego Zanpakutō, często walcząc z przeciwnikami, którzy postanawiają zmienić formę swoich mieczy, samemu nie uwalniając Kazeshini.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 324, strony 4-19 * Mistrz Kusarigamajutsu: Kiedy Hisagi używa swojego Zanpakutō, jest bardzo wprawiony w posługiwaniu się nim, stosując swoją władzę zmienności Kusarigamajutsu (która cechuje się walką z dystansu z wykorzystaniem łańcuchów do oplątania przeciwnika, jak również używa swojego Zanpakutō jako długodystansową rzucaną broń). Pozwala to na walkę z wykorzystaniem różnych stylów wygodnych dla różnych sytuacji w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 325, strony 1-17 frame|right|Prędkość Hisagiego Ekspert Shunpo: Shunpo Hisagiego jest na tyle dobre, by mogło równać się ze zdolnościami innych wicekapitanów. Umiejętności te pozwalają mu na poruszanie się wystarczająco szybko, aby móc uniknąć ogromnej ilości Bali skierowanych w jego stronę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 219 Ekspert walki wręcz: Hisagi udowodnił, że potrafi dobrze walczyć nawet wtedy, gdy jest pozbawiony broni. Podczas inwazji Bount, Shūhei popisał się dużymi umiejętnościami poprzez ubezwłasnowolnienie kilku opętanych Shinigami. Jest również niesamowicie zwinny i potrafi zaatakować pod różnymi kątami z dużą precyzją. Ekspert Kidō: Hisagi, będąc Shinigami od dłuższego czasu, wydaje się być na tyle obeznany w Kidō, by opanować zaklęcia na wysokim poziomie bez wymawiania inkantacji, jak np. Bakudō poziomu 62.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 324, strona 13 Używa ich w połączeniu ze zdolnościami swojego Zanpakutō, by zadać przeciwnikowi więcej obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 8 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shūhei posiada dużą wytrzymałość. Udowodnił to po przyjęciu ciężkich obrażeń od Ayona, będąc w stanie dalej walczyć, a także ostatecznie pokonać swojego byłego kapitana, pomimo wcześniejszych poważnych ran. Zwiększona siła: Był na tyle silny, by związać gigantycznego Ayona łańcuchami ze swojego Shikai i przewrócić go.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 225 Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako wicekapitan Gotei 13, Hisagi posiada wysoką energię duchową. Kolor jego Reiatsu jest zielony.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 219 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak zwykła katana z okrągłą tsubą. U Hisagiego zaobserwowano noszenie Zanpakutō zarówno przy pasie, jak i na plecach. thumb|190px|right|Kazeshini * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca to . W uwolnionej formie miecz zamienia się w dwie bronie przypominają kusarigamy (rodzaj sierpa z łańcuchem zakończonym obciążnikiem), gdzie każda z nich posiada ostrze kosy z jednym odwrotnym do drugiego. Ostrza są ze sobą połączone przez długi łańcuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 324, strona 19 W formie Shikai, Kazeshini dzięki łańcuchom może być okręcany, pozwalając części z ostrzami wirować jak wachlarz. Może być również użyty do zaplątania ostrza lub innej broni należącej do przeciwnika - potrafi nawet unieruchomić samego oponenta. Mimo że Hisagi nie lubi kształtu swojej broni, jest wprawiony we władaniu nią, używając jej jako pocisków i kontrolowaniu ich przez poruszanie łańcuchów, sprawiając, że cięcia Kazeshini są niemożliwe do przewidzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 325 :* : Fizyczna technika, jakiej Hisagi może użyć poprzez rzucanie łańcucha wokół szyi przeciwnika, dzięki czemu jest w stanie go udusić lub spętać i przenieść w swoją stronę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 5 - 9Anime Bleach; Odcinek 225 * Bankai: Nieznane. Dziesięć lat po klęsce kampanii Yhwacha, Hisagi twierdzi, iż opanował swoje Bankai do perfekcji, chociaż wszyscy jego kompani czy przełożeni twierdzą, iż nie widzieli go na oczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strony 14-15 Występy w innych mediach Hisagi pojawił się w wielu grach wideo, debiutując w Bleach: Heat the Soul 3. W serii gier DS, Shūhei walczy głównie bez broni. Po raz pierwszy atakuje swoim Shikai w Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Występuje również w trzech filmach: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black. W serii gier DS, historia jego blizny jest inna - został uratowany przez Tōsena przed Hollowem stworzonym przez Aizena. Ciekawostki * Kiedy jego rubryka pt. "Proszę, naucz mnie! Shūhei sensei!" otrzymała słabą recenzję od Rangiku w Komunikacie Seireitei, Hisagi opuścił redakcję na trzy dni. Jak na ironię, biorąc pod uwagę jego sympatię do niej, szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy w jednym z jej artykułów przeczytał opinię o sobie, gdzie było napisane, że jest "słodki". * Według Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami jest "najlepszym mężczyzną", ponieważ dzięki swej uprzejmości i pracowitości łatwo daje się manipulować kobietom, można to zobaczyć na przykład gdy jest na misji z Matsumoto i co chwila o niej fantazjuje. * W sondażu popularności, Hisagi zajął 47. miejsce w drugim głosowaniu, 13. w trzecim i 14. w czwartym. * Zanpakutō Hisagiego, Kazeshini, zajął 6. miejsce w rankingu Zanpakutō. Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Shūhei Hisagi ru:Сюхей Хисаги de:Shūhei Hisagi fr:Shūhei Hisagi es:Shūhei Hisagi id:Shūhei Hisagi pt-br:Shūhei Hisagi cs:Shūhei Hisagi Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:9. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō